


Blame it on midnight

by smut_slut



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fanart, M/M, Manip, NSFW, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smut_slut/pseuds/smut_slut
Summary: My entry for sn_specials on LJ
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Blame it on midnight

(You need an LJ account to see this one for now) 


End file.
